The present invention relates generally to storage cases and, more particularly, to storage cases for small format memory cards for use with computers and other digital devices.
A large variety of computer furniture is known in the prior art for supporting and/or housing computers and ancillary hardware. Often this furniture, in the form of desks, cabinets and shelving, includes one or more sections specifically designed to receive compact disc jewel cases. The compact discs, of course, contain information and/or software which can be accessed and used by the computer through a CD ROM player.
In addition to compact discs, a variety of other storage media is used in the operation of computers. The use of small format memory cards such as compact flash cards is becoming more and more prevalent. By way of example, many manufactures have developed digital cameras that produce digital images which are stored using a removable memory card. The removable memory cards normally utilize solid-state Flash EPROM memory to store the digital files. The Flash EPROM memory can be erased and reused. A user often has several, or even several dozen cards in order to store large numbers of images. In addition to being used in digital cameras, the removable memory cards are also used in some portable audio players such as xe2x80x9cMP3xe2x80x9d players. In addition, removable memory cards are used in small xe2x80x9cpalm-sizedxe2x80x9d personal computers. Further, there are removable memory cards available which are adapted to be received in a standard PCMCIA interface.
Various cases are known in the prior art to protect small format memory cards. Typically, these cases take the form of small flexible plastic, cloth or leather pouches that hold one or two cards, or hard plastic cases that hold a single card. Because these small format memory cards are small even when contained in one of the prior art cases, and because existing computer furniture does not include sections specifically designed to receive small format memory cards, they are susceptible to being lost or misplaced. Losing or misplacing a card not only results in the loss of the potentially expensive piece of storage media, but may also result in the irreplaceable loss of the information stored on the card. Thus, there is a need for a storage case for small format memory cards which will limit loss or misplacement of such cards.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a storage case for small format memory cards which will limit loss or misplacement of such cards.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage case for small format memory cards which utilizes those sections of known and existing computer furniture specifically designed to receive compact disc jewel cases.
Briefly stated, the foregoing and numerous other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the specification, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by providing a compact disc jewel case without the capture mechanism for retaining a compact disc in the jewel case. The jewel case is preferably made from a clear plastic material. The jewel case is provided with a foam insert including precut cut-out sections spaced inwardly from the perimeter of the foam insert. The precut cutout sections are sized such that when removed from the foam insert, a small format memory card may be snugly inserted therein. The precut cut-out sections may also include a small arcuate portion to allow for finger insertion for easy removal of a small format memory card retained therein. In addition, the jewel case may be provided with a paper insert which is visible through the clear plastic of the jewel case. Such inserts are well known for displaying the title and various graphics on compact disc software products as well as on compact discs on which music is recorded. The paper insert may be pre-perfed or die-cut to contain punch-out sections therein which correspond to and align with the precut cut-out sections in the foam insert when the jewel case is closed. In such manner, when a user inserts a small format memory card into the precut cut-out section of the foam insert, the user can also remove the corresponding punch-out section in the paper insert so that the small format memory card is clearly visible and any information written thereon can be read without opening the jewel case. In this manner, small format memory cards can be stored in CD jewel cases which, in turn, can be safely placed in those sections of known and existing computer furniture specifically designed to receive compact disc jewel cases thereby significantly decreasing the probability of losing or misplacing such cards.